Love, Hatred, and Pudding
by JLiN
Summary: REVISION OF CBC. SS were best friends. Hence: were. 8 years later, Sakura is a nerd. Syaoran is cool. Tomoyo is entering a contest. Eriol is having trouble. All this and the normal things you read in fics. But how does pudding fit into all of this? RR plz
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cherry Blossom Change

Author: JLiN

Category: CCS

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG13

* * *

JLiN: Hey you guys! Guess what! I've decided that I'm going to redo my fanfic again! 

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol- Boo! You've locked us up in your closet for over 6 months! _Now_ you decide to redo it :Throws paper balls:

JLiN: I'm sorry really! I've just been really busy with school and such :holds umbrella to block away the evil little paper:

I'm truly, deeply, entirely sorry for making you wait. After my last update, I reread my whole story and realized that it had to real flow to it. I mean, Sakura changing because of Syaoran and then Sakura getting mad at Syaoran because he only started talking to her because she changed. Hello? That had NO sense whatsoever. So, I'm redoing this whole fic. And I hope you all enjoy.

:Bows:

Syaoran- JLiN forgot to do this so I will. :ahem: JLiN does not own anything whatsoever of CCS. However, she wishes she at least owned me. :Sweatdrop: Which, by the way, is really creepy.

* * *

**Prologue- The Beginning**

_Ring Ring_

…

_Ring Ring_

…

_Ring Ring_

…

_Ring Ring_

…

…

…

"HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE! KERO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

_Hehe… Yep. That's me. I can't believe I was always like that every morning… Well, I guess I still am. But, I don't __blame Kero anymore._

"But, Sakura-chaaan! You sleep like a bulldozer!"

_By the way. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Also known as the Card Mistress. I'm 16-years-old and I'm just a regular nerd that attends Seijuu High. But, there's always more than meets the eye, right?_

_You might remember me as a cute, clumsy, little 10-year-old girl. Who was oblivious to the world. I had great friends, a great family, and a wonderful life. But, things change over the years._

"HHHHHOOOOOOEEEE!" Sakura screamed tripping over her half on skirt and falling flat on her face.

_Well,maybe not everything._

"Itai... " She groaned. She slowly got up and tried to take another step. Her legs were still tangled in her skirt (which wasn't exactly on yet), causing her to fall flat on her face yet again. She lay there for a second before flipping over and lifting her legs up, slipping on the skirt. She managed to zip them up before she got up again. She grabbed her school uniform shirt from her closet and buttoned that up all the way to the top. She walked towards her mirror and looked at herself.

Sakura squinted and leaned more closely to the mirror. She reached over next to the mirror and grabbed her thick-rimmed glasses from her desk. She slid them on and there she was in the mirror. In a long, dull gray skirt, a school white-button up shirt that was three times her size, and a little pink watch on her wrist. Her long auburn hair was in a long messy ponytail. Her emerald-eyes were hidden behind ugly, thick-rimmed glasses. That's how she always looked every morning.

_As I said before: I'm a nerd. _

"Ja ne, Kero!" Sakura said. She ran out the door and shut it behind her.

_A nerd who is more than meets the eye._

She ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, Kaijuu." said her older brother Touya.

_Touya is in college now. But, being the over-protective brother that he was, he still visited once in a while. This just so happened to be one of those times._

He was just sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and buttering his bagel.

Sakura glared at him and kicked his leg, causing him to yelp in pain and throw the bagel into the air.

Sakura gladly caught it, turned around, and said, "I am not a kaijuu!"

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Fujitaka (Sakura's dad) said as he walked into the room and planted a kiss into her hair.

_My dad. He's always so cheerful and always looked on the brighter side and saw the good in people. I love him so much._

"Ohayo otou-san!" Sakura replied as she was walking towards the door.

"Don't forget your lunch!" Fujitaka said as he walked behind the kitchen counter.

"Umh-Fu!" she mumbled with the bagel in her mouth, "Fy otou-fan! Fy onfi-fan!"

_Translation: Thank you! Bye otou-san! Bye onni-chan!"_

She grabbed the box and exited the room.

She stopped in the hallway and picked up a picture of her mother.

_My mother died when I was three. I don't remember much about her. But, otou-san and onii-chan say that she looked __exactly like me. Besides the glasses and such._

'Bye okaa-san!' she thought happily.

She put it down, looked at her watch and yelled, "HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!" (J/N: yeah she finished her bagel... I know really fast huh?)

Sakura raced out the door and toward Seijuu High.

_What you had just read is the beginning of my normal day. _

_It's also the beginning of the weeks and months of trouble, mixed-emotions, love, hatred, and change. _

_This is the beginning of a story that will change my and someone else's life _

…_Forever._

* * *

J/N: Well, that's the start of my revised, new fic. Hope you guys liked it. It's sort of messed up because I'm so rusty. The first chappie isn't very funny. More like dramatic. But, it'll get funnier. I swear it will! For now, just click that little button on the bottom next to the words: Review!

Sakura:points menacingly at JLiN: GRAB HER AND PUT HER IN THE CLOSET AND SEE HOW WE FEEL!

JLiN: HOLY MOTHER! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH:RUNS:

Eriol: GET HER!


	2. Bumping into Someone While Buying Puddin...

Title: Love, Hatred, and Pudding

Author: JLiN

Category: CCS

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG13

* * *

**JliN**- Hey everyone! Thank you to the following reviewers:

**Mi Mi**- uhm… It's great and all that you really love Cherry Blossom Change, but really… read my author note! ; It says that I'm redoing CBC to make it better! LoL, but thanks for the 5 reviews! They helped!

**KAWII**- thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! You're the first one to review! I LUV YOU!

**Carlita**- Luv your penname! Thanks for your review!

**Avelyn Lauren**- Oh it's fantastic that you read CBC and now reading my revised one! Thanks so much _:hugs:_ Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Mikigirl**- Thanks for your review! Thanks for the self-esteem booster!

**DunkmoonX**- HAHAH NIKS! LoL I don't have to put anything here. I can just tell you in person. Hahah Thanks for your review though! AND CURSE YOU FOR NOT CONTINUING MED _:glares:_ But I luv you for being devoted to Heaven

**Coca24cola**- Thank you so much for staying devoted to me and more story! You're really awesome for reviewing CBC and LHP! I LUV YOU_:hugs:_

**Moonjade-**ha. ha. ha. Very funny. At least i actually HAVE a story! _:ahem: _UNLIKE SOMEONE! LoL j/p thank you so much for reviewing! I WUV YOU DAURLENE! haha j/p

**Sakura**- Yes, you were all very nice to review JLiN's fic.

**Tomoyo**- Even if she didn't update Cherry Blossom Change for over half a year.

**JliN**- _:death glare:_ Thank you Sakura and Tomoyo.

**JliN**- _:looks around:_ where the hell are they…

**Tomoyo**- They're over there behind Door #1!

**JliN**- _:runs over there and drags out two manly figures dressed in Spandex and Tutus: _There you are! Syaoran. Eriol.

**Syaoran**- Why do we have to dress up as frigging ballerinas just to do the disclaimer?

**JliN**-_ :pinches Syao's and Eriol's cheeks:_ Because both of you are just too darn cute!

**Eriol and Syaoran**- _:rubs cheeks and says grudgingly:_ JliN does not own any CCS stuff.

**JliN**- Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Seijuu High**

Sakura raced down the halls of Seijuu High towards room 11-5. Her long ponytail was billowing after her.

She skidded to a halt in front of her classroom door and slammed it open. She looked inside and saw that the sensei wasn't in there yet. She took a step in and walked towards her seat steadily. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were lopsided. Her pale cheeks were now red from running and her hand was clutching her stomach..

"Damn cramp." She panted as she walked in between the rows towards her desk.

Everyone was ignoring her- as usual. She was a nerd, God forbid! Sakura got this treatment every day, however, and had gotten used to it. The only time they said a word to her was to poke fun and tease her. Otherwise, no one talked to her. No one looked at her. No one even knew she existed. Except for _some_ of her close childhood friends. Speaking of which…

A beautiful amethyst-eyed girl with wavy waist-length hair and a navy-haired boy with mysterious azure eyes behind a pair a glasses greeted her as Sakura slid into her seat.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted cheerfully as she always did.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan.. Eriol-kun." Sakura replied taking off her backpack and setting it down in the aisle.

"You made it just on time today." Eriol said smiling his usual mysterious smile that usually creeped everyone out.

"Yeah," Sakura adjusted her glasses, "Thank goodness!"

A pair of footsteps could be heard coming towards the classroom door.

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap._

Everyone in the class looked at the door and as the footsteps got nearer and nearer, the class got quieter and quieter.

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap._

Everyone's eyes got wide as a shadowy figure was shown approaching the door. The figure looked familiarly like their humble homeroom teacher. Their teacher that would give out detentions to those whom weren't in their seats. (Ha! Humble my butt.) As Sakura looked around she could see students sitting on top of other student's desks, some sitting in desks that were rows away from theirs, some just standing, and some even sitting on the floor.

The once silent classroom soon was filled with the screeches of chairs, moving desks, and millions of footsteps running to their seats. A few of the classmate's heads were whipping around because they had forgotten where they sat. Some, like Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo, were already in their seats but sitting up straighter and their hands folded on top of their desks. The students soon were all in their rightful chairs, just as the door slid open.

In stepped a chocolate-haired boy around 6"1 with intense amber eyes that could make you get lost when you just took a glance at them.

He took a look at everyone's "angelic" faces with the invisible halos on everyone's heads. He cocked an eyebrow at everyone as if to say, "What the hell happened to my homeroom?"

All at once, everyone let out that big breathe that they had been holding in. The little innocent faces returned to their normal ones and everyone started chatting again and moving to the seats they were in previously.

"My man, Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked at his best friend Tao Yuan. He was the same height as Syaoran and was built the same way. He had jet-black hair that was a bit messy, but at least tame (unlike Syaoran's). His eyes were a blue/silver color. His eyes weren't like Syaoran's, they were much more warm and welcoming.

Syaoran smirked at the sight of Tao. "Hey" was all he said as he gave his head a slight nod.

Girls all over the classroom swooned and sighed at the sight of Syaoran. They were crazy about him. Little did Syaoran know that they even had started a fan club.

Tao nodded back but remained in his seat. He turned back to the group of girls he was talking to earlier.

Syaoran walked towards his seat in the back. The seat that was right behind Sakura.

Sakura was doodling on her small pink notebook as Syaoran was walking down the aisle. She took no heed to him and vice versa. Syaoran was just walking and as he passed Sakura's desk, his foot caught onto something and he stumbled and crashed to the floor with a loud _thunk_.

Everyone's head turned towards the source of the _thunk_ and found Syaoran lying on the ground facedown. Laughter rung in the air (heard mainly from Tao) and some gasps and "are you okay's" were heard (mainly from the girls part of the Syaoran Fan Club). The laughter caught Sakura's ear and she looked up.

'_They're all looking in this direction…"_ She thought calmly as she followed their gaze to the floor. Once her eyes set onto Syaoran, they widened. _"Oh crap. My backpack."_

A quick flash of when she put her backpack down flew into her memory.

_"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan.. Eriol-kun." Sakura replied taking off her backpack and setting it down in the aisle._

She looked at Tomoyo and Eriol finding that they were trying hard to stifle their laughs. They saw the backpack, too.

Syaoran finally got up and was dusting himself off. He looked down and found a pink backpack on the floor next to his foot. On the strap it read Sakura in big bold letters. He looked from the backpack up to Sakura's red face. He picked it up and handed it to her saying roughly, "Watch where you put that thing."

Sakura hastily grabbed the backpack and stuffed it under her desk. She muttered a small, "Gomen" and she looked down on her desk trying to hide her beat red face.

This caused some of the students to laugh. "Nerd Sakura is turning red!"

"Oh! How humiliating."

Sakura turned even redder and the class roared with laughter, besides Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran.

"Everyone get back to your seats now."

Everyone was too busy laughing that they didn't notice Terada-sensai had come in. Just like before, they hurried to their assigned seats and put on their innocent faces. Syaoran quietly slipped into his seat and faced the front.

Terada-sensei walked over to his desk and set his briefcase down. He placed two hands on his desk and leaned forward. He looked at each student individually, one-by-one, making him or her go rigid with fear.

After what seemed to be hours, he finally spoke. "Okay, let's get started."

He clapped his hands and Sakura fell out of her seat from surprise.

**After School**

#BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!#

Sakura and Tomoyo slowly walked on home together chattering away like they haven't seen each other in ages.

"Tomoyo! Sakura!"

They turned around to find Eriol running up to them.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura and Tomoyo said smiling.

Eriol stopped in front of them and tried to catch his breath.

"Konnichiwa!" Eriol said panting. He stood up straighter.

"Eriol-kun," Tomoyo asked cocking her head to the side, "Don't you have soccer practice today?"

"Hai." Eriol replied a faint tinge of red came to his cheek as Tomoyo addressed him. She didn't notice. But, Sakura managed to. "I came to ask you guys if you wanted to come and watch!" Eriol explained "And then go out for ice cream afterwards!"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to say, "No." But, Sakura hurriedly replied, "Sure! Let's go!" She wanted a chance to get away from Tomoyo's attempts to drag her to her house and force her into a dress. Plus, to investigate more on Eriol's little blush incident.

Tomoyo looked unsure, but agreed nonetheless.

So, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol all walked to the park where soccer practice was being. On the way, Tomoyo was trying to convince Sakura about letting her practice her designing skills on her.

"Oh come one, Sakura-chan! It wouldn't hurt. I need to practice for the Young Designers Contest that's coming up! The reward is going on a cruise to New York City in America! Please let me practice on you! Please! Please!" Tomoyo pleaded, almost begging.

"Tomoyo! For the last time! I don't want to be used as a guinea pig! You could use Kero!" Sakura argued back.

"But, Sak-"

"No Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine..." Tomoyo huffed and crossed her arms but didn't say another word on the rest of the way.

The park gradually came into view. They just had to cross the street and they were there. As they waited for the light to signal for them to walk, a black mustang convertible screeched to a stop beside the park.

The light signaled them to walk.

Sakura curiously glanced to see who the person driving the car was. The driver had sunglasses on. But, when he stepped out of the car and removed the sunglasses, Sakura recognized him immediately.

Sakura screeched to a halt in the middle of the street once she saw him. A jolt of pain rushed through her mind and she froze.

Tomoyo stopped a step or two after Sakura did. She looked at her and asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Eriol stopped to and looked at her, too.

Syaoran was getting something from the back of his car and Sakura looked away, her eyes full of hurt.

"Umm... you know what?" Sakura said, "I'm feeling a bit tired now. Why don't- I'm… I'm just going to walk home. W-why don't you guys just g-go on. I'll-I'll see you later."

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other skeptically for a second. Tomoyo looked unsure, but a honk and a "Get out of the street you idiots!" made them remember they were in the middle of the road still.

"Alright." Tomoyo sighed. "Ja ne!"

"J-ja!"

Sakura turned her heel and ran the opposite direction back to the sidewalk, dodging a car on the way. She sped off towards her house. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

**Kinomoto Residence**

Birds chirped outside as the sun was beginning to set. The chirps were carried all the way through Sakura's windows and into her room.

She was sprawled on her bed, her face tear-stained and her glasses dangling from her hand. She looked off into space, thinking. She was thinking about Syaoran.

**Flashback**

"Syao-kun! You can't catch me!" an 8-year-old Sakura yelled, giggling as she stuck out her tongue. Then hiding behind a tree, peeking from the side.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" said an 8-year-old Syaoron. He jumped off of the bench he was on and sprinted after her.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sakura screamed with delight. She ran from her hiding place and started running.

Syaoron easily caught up to her and jumped on top of her causing them to fall.

They giggled as they tumbled across on the grass. After their giggling had died down. They laid there on the grass just staring at the clouds.

"Syao-kun…" Sakura began saying.

"Nani?" Syaoron replied moving his head slightly so he could look at her.

"Promise me… that we'll always be best friends!"

"That's stupid, Sakkie."

"N-nani?" Chibi Sakura's smile turned into a frown.

"You should already know that I will always be your bestestest friend."

Sakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She sat up and held out her right hand pinky.

Syaoran sat up also, but just looked at her pinky curiously.

Sakura's smile didn't leave her face. "You have to pinky-swear, silly!"

Syaoran smiled a genuine smile that he only saved for Sakura and entwined his pinky with hers.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura's eyes began to tear up again. She sniffled loudly and looked up at the ceiling thinking, 'Syaoran. You never kept your promise. What ha-'

"PUDDING! WE'RE OUT OF PUDDING! SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Kero yelled interrupting her thoughts abruptly.

Sakura hastily wiped away her tears and tried to cover it up by saying, "B-but, Kero-chan! I just bought a pack a week ago! How can it be gone?"

Sakura sat up on her bed and faced her guardian.

"Uhhh..." Kero said thinking really hard, "Wait… wait… I know this one! Umm…"

Sakura waited patiently as Kero tried to think. After a minute or so his little face lit up with excitement and an imaginary light bulb appeared. He clapped his.. erm… "paws" together and said, "Oh yeah! I ate it!"

Sakura fell off her bed anime style. She got up, crossed her arms and said, "Demo, Kero-chan! I'm not going to just go out in only a tank top and shorts to buy you pudding!"

"Too bad!" Kero said as he transformed into Keroberos. Sakura's eyes widened causing them to look like huge saucers.

"Wai! KERO!" She shrilled out as he started pushing her out of her room, down the stairs, through the living room, and out the door.

"Go get it!" Keroberos said pushing her out onto her porch. She whipped around in time to see the front door slam in her face. She cried out in despair.

"But, I don't have my wallet!" She cried.

**BONK**

A little pink wallet hit her right in the face.

"UGH!" She groaned as she picked her wallet up. She walked down her steps before she stopped and ran to the door again. She started pounding on it. "KERO! I DON'T HAVE MY GLASSES!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU ONLY NEED THEM FOR SCHOOL ANYWAY!" Kero replied through the door.

Sakura gave the door one last pound before screaming, "Ugh! Fine! If I get ran over by a car, it'll be your fault!"

With that she stormed off down the street to the nearest store.

As she walked down the streets she started to relax a little. Of course she was still angry with Kero, but she now started to calm down about it. As she passed the same park where she was only hours ago, she speeded her walking pace a little bit. Soccer practice was still going on and she didn't want anyone to see her, not even Tomoyo.

Sakura finally reached the store after a couple of blocks. She walked through the sliding doors and grabbed a basket. She then went straight to the snack aisle. She scanned the stocks for pudding grumbling how her guardian is getting too fat.

She grabbed five packs of pudding and stuffed it into her basket. She paused for a moment and thought to herself, '_I guess I'll just get a quick snack for myself.'_ She continued to search the aisle for the right snack.

She was concentrating on what to get that she didn't notice someone else in the aisle with her. She also didn't notice that she was walking in that person's direction. And he _also_ didn't notice that HE was only a couple of feet away.

What she did notice was that she bumped into a person with a handful of food. She dropped all of her pudding and also making the person she crashed into also dropped his (J/N: hint 'HIS' wink wink) food.

'Oh crap!' she thought.

"Gomen... I'm so sorry!" she said without looking at HIS (j/n: hint 'his' again) face. She bent down and started picking up the pudding and the other food.

"Sakura, is that you?" A familiar voice said from up above.

Sakura finally looked up and saw his face. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth went dry. She let out a small gasp and began to say…

"Oh my gosh…"

* * *

**JliN**- OHOHOHOHOHOHO! CLIFFY! Well, for those of you who read Cherry Blossom Changethen it isn't much of a cliffy really..No flames please! You all love me! OHOHOHOHO!

**Tomoyo**- YOU'RE USING MY LAUGH!

**JliN**- _:stops laughing and looks at Tomoyo with big puppy dog eyes:_ B-but, Tomoyo-chan! You're my idol!

**Tomoyo**- Oh well… erm… then, THAT'S OKAY! OHOHOHOHOHO!

**JliN-** OHOHOHOHOHO!

**Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol-** _:sweatdrop:_ Crazy people…

**JliN and Tomoyo-**_ :death glare:_ WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**Sakura**- Umm… what we said was.. umm… _:looks at Syaoran for help:_

**Syaoran**- What we were saying was that all those reviewers out there should.. uhm… review! Yeah!

**Eriol**- Oh and we also said that you were crazy.

**JliN, Tomoyo**- _:look at each other:_ GET THEM!_:points menacing finger at them:_DIE, YOU EVIL TRAITORS, DIE!

**Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol-** AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Review you suckers! Er.. i mean awesome, pretty, smart people!


End file.
